


Snow

by pokemongarnet



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Death, Gen, Prostitution, don't read it, this sucks, yo, yoooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemongarnet/pseuds/pokemongarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a promise not to delete anything I wrote. Sorry 'bout it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, am I sorry.

I found her, when I was over to check on her. Lying here, like this. 

 

I sigh, looking down at the body before me in the white markers. Looking into the eyes of my very best friend, cupping Jade’s face. How did I miss this? 

My memories with Jade are mostly happy. Running and laughing, you know, best friends and shit. She used to laugh, this real sweet kind of laugh. Felt like I was getting diabetes. You know? Just… one of those people that always made you smile, no matter how shitty your day was. 

How did I fucking miss this? How did I miss the taut, yellowing skin? Sunken eyes and matter hair. Jade looks like more of a dog, laying there. But hell. She always wanted to be part dog. 

Jade’s face is cold to the touch, and I want to scream. I did this. Drove her to this. White powder around her frail body screams at me that I failed her, too. 

Just like everybody else. Her clothing is ripped, wet and torn. The house is dry. She has no phone. Jade was ‘ _working_ ’.

She’s always ‘working’. That pretty light left her face long ago, but she’d gotten a new look that older men loved to stare at them blankly as they did… as they did… I grit my teeth and John’s asking me to calm down, touching my arm.

Always stuck in that dumb _dream_! She always took our games too seriously… SBURB broke her. It was just a _game!_

It was just a game… but Jade wanted it to be real. She hid in white powder mountains and now the angel of a girl was gone, buried amidst the ‘snow’ she loved so much. I take off my shades, staring down. They’re tagging the body. Taking her away. All I can do is look around the house. Picture frames full of me. John. Rose… even the trolls. 

Hell, even Karkat. 

I clench my fists. How could something so sweet…. how could something as sweet as her go like this? 

Before they can take her completely, I put my shades on her closed eyes. At least those I can protect. 

Now that it’s too late.


End file.
